princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters
This is the list of Prince of Tennis chapters. This began running from July 1999 – March 3, 2008. The New Prince of Tennis is the sequel. Volume List Intraschool Ranking arc Volume 1 - Ryoma Echizen *Genius 001. Ryoma Echizen (越前 リョーマ, Echizen Ryōma) *Genius 002. A Suspicious Child Has Appeared (クセモノ　アラワル, Kuse Mono Arawaru) *Genius 003. 2nd Year vs 1st Year (２年 対 １年！, 2 Nen Tai 1 Nen!) *Genius 004. A Declaration Of War (宣戦布告！, Sensen Fukoku!) *Genius 005. The Dusty Racket (埃まみれのラケット, Hokori Mamire no Raketto) *Genius 006. Irony (波紋, Hamon) *Genius 007. The Start Of The Ranking Tournament (ランキング戦開始！, Rankingu Sen Kaishi!) Volume 2 - Adder's Fangs *Genius 008. Snake Fangs (マムシの牙, Mamushi no kiba) *Genius 009. Trap (罠, Wana) *Genius 010. A Contest of Wills (マインド ゲーム, Maindo gēmu) *Genius 011. Want to Defeat a Guy (やっつけたい奴, Yattsuke tai yatsu) *Genius 012. Still Two Balls Lefts (届かない, Todoka nai) *Genius 013. Pride of a Third Year (3年の貫禄!, 3 nen no kanroku!) *Genius 014. There's Still More to See (まだまだ, Madamada) *Genius 015. The Weight of Half a Step スピリットステップ ~半歩の重み~ Supiritto suteppu han ho no omomi~) *Genius 016. The Cocky Rookie (生意気な新入生, Namaiki na rūkī) Tokyo District Preliminary arc Volume 3 - Street Tennis * Genius 017. Have Mercy (お手やわらかに, Ote yawaraka ni) * Genius 018. Guys with Great Determination (負けず嫌いな奴ら, Makezugirai na yatsura) * Genius 019. Akaya Kirihara (切原赤也!!, Kirihara Akaya) * Genius 020. Street Tennis (ストリート テニス, Sutorīto tenisu) * Genius 021. District Competition Starts (地区予選開始!, Chiku yosen kaishi!) * Genius 022. Getting Revenge (カリを返せ!!, Kari o kaese!!) * Genius 023. Loss on First Match? (緒戦敗退!?, Shosen haitai!?) * Genius 024. Double Team (ダブルス, Daburusu) * Genius 025. Advancing to District Finals (進む地区予選!, Susumu chiku yosen!) Volume 4 - The Black Unit * Genius 026. The Black Unit-Fudomine (黒い軍団不動峰, Kuroi Gundan Fudōmine) * Genius 027. Seishun vs. Fudomine (青学VS不動峰, Ao Gaku VS Fudōmine) * Genius 028. Genius vs. Power (天才VS波動球, Tensai VS Hadō Dama) * Genius 029. Everyone's Opponent (それぞれの対戦相手, Sorezore no Taisen Aite) * Genius 030. Ace of Speed (スピードのエース, Supīdo no Ēsu) * Genius 031. Watch Out for the Snake! (スネイクを凌駕しろ!, Suneiku o Ryōga Shiro) * Genius 032. What the Phantom Snake Brought... (幻のブーメランスネイクがもたらしたもの..., Maboroshi no Būmeransuneiku ga Motarashi ta Mono...) * Genius 031. Small Fist Pump (小さなガッツポーズ, Chīsana Gattsupōzu) * Genius 031. Ryoma's Single Debut (越前リョーマ 公式戦シングルスデビュー, Echizen ryōma Kōshiki Sen Shingurusu Debyū) Volume 5 - New Challenge * Genius 035. Shock the World (ド肝を抜け!, Do kimo o nuke!) * Genius 036. Mutter, Mutter (ぼやき, Boyaki) * Genius 037. Spot (スポット, Supotto) * Genius 038. The Decision (決断, Ketsudan) * Genius 039. Ten-Minute Limit (10分のタイムリミット, 10 bunno taimurimitto) * Genius 040. Champion (王者, Ōja") * Genius 041. Go, Sushi, Go (寿司屋でGO!, Sushi ya de GO!) * Genius 042. New Challenge (新たなる試練, Arata naru shiren) * Special Short Story The Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子様, Tenisu no Ōjisama) Volume 6 - Sign of Strength * Genius 043. Sign of Strength (強さへの芽生え, Tsuyo sa he no mebae) * Genius 044. Game Faces (Two Weeks Before the Tournament) (都大会２週間前 ~動き始めた各校の面々~, To taikai 2 shūkan mae ~ugoki hajime ta kakukō no menmen~) * Genius 045. What's Going On? (どうなっちゃってんの, Dō nacchatten no) * Genius 046. Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 1) (白熱! 半面VS全面の５ラリー対決(１), Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (1)) * Genius 047. Half Court vs. Fully Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 2) (白熱! 半面VS全面の５ラリー対決(2), Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (2)) * Genius 048. The Day Before the Tournament (Karupin's Big Adventure) (都大会前日 ~カルピンの大冒険~, To taikai zenjitsu ~Karupin no dai bōken~) * Genius 049. Opening * Genius 050. These Guys Are Too Good (強すぎる奴ら, Tsuyo sugiru yatsura) * Genius 051. Contact Under Water (水面下の接触, Suimen ka no sesshoku) Tokyo City Preliminary arc Volume 7 - St. Rudolph's Best *Genius 052. Best 8 Assembled" (ベスト８出揃う!, Besuto 8 desorō!) *Genius 053. Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun) *Genius 054. Momo & Kaidoh (桃と海堂, Momo to Kaidō) *Genius 055. St. Rudolph's Best (聖ルドルフ学院の実力, Kiyoshi rudorufu gakuin no jitsuryoku) *Genius 056. Akazawa Magic (赤澤マジック, Akazawa majikku) *Genius 057. Oishi & Kikumaru (大石と菊丸, Ōishi to Kikumaru) *Genius 058. Battle! (激戦, Gekisen!) *Genius 059. Ambush! (思わぬ伏兵, "Omowa nu fukuhei!) *Genius 060. Perfect Scenario (完璧なシナリオ, Kanpeki na shinario) *Prince of Tennis: Special Version Volume 8 - Change the Script!! *Genius 061. Trump Card (切り札, Kirifuda) *Genius 062. Deep Power (底力, Sokojikara) *Genius 063. Tiebreaker (タイブレーク, Taiburēku) *Genius 064. In and Out (コートの内と外, Kōto no Uchi to Soto) *Genius 065. Miscalculation (誤算, Gosan) *Genius 066. Smashing Out (炸裂ダンクスマッシュ, Sakuretsu Dankusumasshu) *Genius 067. Change the Script!! (シナリオをブチ壊せ！！, Shinario o Buchi Kowase!!) *Genius 068. 1-1 *Genius 069. Left On Left (左利きVS左利き, Hidarikiki VS Hidarikiki) Volume 9 - Take Aim! *Genius 070. Hit the Target! (標的を見据えろ！, Hyōteki o Misuero!) *Genius 071. Yuta's Retort (弟の答え, Yuta no Kotae) *Genius 072. Bag of Tricks (本領発揮, Honryō Hakki) *Genius 073. Drive B (ドライブB, Doraibu B) *Genius 074. No Fooling" (本気, "Honki") *Genius 075. Hajime vs. Shusuke (観月VS不二, Hajime VS Shusuke) *Genius 076. Easy or Difficult? *Genius 077. "Top Seed and Dark Horse" (第1シードの氷帝学園??ダークホースの不動峰, "Dai 1 Shīdo no Kōri Mikado Gakuen?? Dākuhōsu no Fudoumine") *Genius 078. Renewed Resolve (新たなる決意, Arata Naru Ketsui) *The Prince of Tennis Exposé Volume 10 - Seize the Moment! *Genius 079. Sweet Tooth (まんじゅう食って, Manjū Kutte) *Genius 080. Target (ターゲット, Tāgetto) *Genius 081. Self-Introduction (Part 1) (自己紹介, Jiko Shōkai) *Genius 082. Self-Introduction (Part 2) (自己紹介2, Jiko Shōkai 2) *Genius 083. For Tomorrow...?!! (明日のために…！！, Ashita no Tame ni...!!?) *Genius 084. Play for Keeps (真剣勝負, Shinken Shōbu) *Genius 085. Seize the Moment! (その瞬間を見逃すな！！, Sono Shunkan o Minogasu na!!) *Genius 086. Challenge (挑戦状, Chōsen Jō) *Genius 087. Stubborn (こだわり, Kodawari) Volume 11 - Premonition of a Storm *Genius 088. Seishun's No. 1 Fox (青学一の曲者, Seishun Ichi no Kusemono) *Genius 089. Three Monsters (3人のバケモノ, 3 Nin no Bakemono) *Genius 090. First Semifinal Match (Fudomine vs. Yamabuki) (～準決勝第1試合～　不動峰VS山吹, "~Junkesshō dai 1 Shiai~ Fudōmine VS Yamabuki) *Genius 091. Premonition of a Storm" (嵐の予感, Arashi no Yokan) *Genius 092. National Level (全国クラス, Zenkoku Kurasu) *Genius 093. The Minami and Higashigata Pair (南・東方ペア, Minami.Tōhō Pea) *Genius 094. Plain and Simple (地味’S, Jimi'S) *Genius 095. A Lucky Beggar *Genius 096. No. 3 Singles (シングルス3, Shingurusu 3) Volume 12 - Invincible Man *Genius 097. Trickster (くわせ者, Kuwase Sha) *Genius 098. Determination (決意, Ketsui") *Genius 099. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ, Jakku Naifu) *Genius 100. Drive A (ドライブA, "Doraibu A") *Genius 101. Jin Akutsu--Prodigy" (怪童 亜久津 仁, Kaidō a Hisatsu Hitoshi) *Genius 102. "Once in a Decade Phenom" (10年に1人の逸材, "10 Nen ni 1 Nin no Itsuzai") *Genius 103. Invincible Man" (無敵の男, "Muteki no Otoko") *Genius 104. Steppingstone" (踏み台, "Fumidai") *Genius 105. Natural" (天衣無縫へ, "Tenimuhō he") Intraschool Ranking II arc Volume 13 - Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage *Genius 106. "Unbecoming" (格好悪い事, "Kakkō Warui Koto") *Genius 107. "Akutsu's Pride/Ryoma's Courage" (亜久津の意地 リョーマの勇気, "Akutsu no Iji Ryōma no Yūki") *Genius 108. "Beyond Victory" (勝利の向こうに, "Shōri no Mukō ni") *Genius 109. "Possibility" (可能性, "Kanō Sei") *Genius 110. "Mixed Ranking Match" (異種格闘戦, "Ishu Kakutō sen") *Genius 111. "Intra-Squad Ranking Matches" (校内ランキング戦, "Kōnai Rankingu sen") *Genius 112. "Block A" (Aブロック, "A Burokku") *Genius 113. "Data Does Not Lie" (データは嘘をつかない, "Dēta ha Uso o Tsuka nai") *Genius 114. "Superior Data Tennis" (至高のデータテニス, "Shikō no Dēta Tenisu") Volume 14 - The Strongest Man in Seigaku *Genius 115. "The Strongest Man in Seigaku" (青学最強の男, "Seigaku Saikyō no Otoko") *Genius 116. "Dark Clouds" (暗雲, "Anun") *Genius 117. "A Challenging Spirit" (挑む心, "Idomu Kokoro") *Genius 118. "Birth of the New Seigaku's Strongest Army" (新青学最強軍団誕生, "Shin Shingaku Saikyō Gundan Tanjō") *Genius 119. "Gathering of Rivals" (ライバル集結！, "Raibaru Shūketsu!") *Genius 120. "A New Combination!?" (新コンビ誕生！？, "Shin Konbi Tanjō!?") *Genius 121. "Ryo Once Again" (宍戸再び, "Shishido Futatabi") *Genius 122. "Hyotei vs Seigaku" (激突！氷帝VS青学, "Gekitotsu! Hyotei VS Seigaku") *Genius 123. "Where is Ryoma?" (リョーマはどこ…！？, "Ryōma ha Doko...!?") Kanto District arc Volume 15 - Inui/Kaidoh Pair *Genius 124. "Acrobatic Tennis Showdown" (アクロバティック対決, "Akurobatikku Taiketsu") *Genius 125. "As a Senpai" (先輩として…, "Senpai Toshite...") *Genius 126. "Three Person Doubles" (3人でダブルス, "3 Nin de Daburusu") *Genius 127. "Who's the Amateur?" (ツメの甘いのはどっちだ！？, "Tsume no Amai no ha Docchi da!?") *Genius 128. "Inui/Kaidoh Pair" (乾・海堂ペア, "Inui.Kaidō Pea" *Genius 129. "Endurance vs. Endurance" (精神力×精神力, "Seishin Ryoku Kakeru Seishin Ryoku") *Genius 130. "Reaction Time" (反応時間, "Hannō Jikan") *Genius 131. "Trust" (信頼, "Shinrai") Volume 16 - Super Combo *Genius 132. "Super Combo" (スーパーコンビ, "Sūpā Konbi") *Genius 133. "Clumsy" (不器用, "Bukiyō") *Genius 134. "Last Tennis" (最後のテニス…, "Saigo no Tenisu...") *Genius 135. "Power Game" (パワー勝負, "Pawā Shōbu") *Genius 136. "Taka's Hadokyu" (河村の波動球, "Kawamura no Hadokyu") *Genius 137. "Victory Is Certain!" (絶対に勝つ！, "Zettai ni Katsu!") *Genius 138. "Hadokyu vs. Hadokyu" (波動球VS波動球, "Hadokyu VS Hadokyu") *Genius 139. "Shusuke Fuji" (不二周助, "Fuji Shusuke") *Genius 140. "Jiro Wakes Up" (ジロー起きる, "Jirō Okiru") Volume 17 - Waltzing Toward Destruction *Genius 141. "Jiro Akutagawa" (芥川慈郎, "Akutagawa Jiro") *Genius 142. "White Whale" (白鯨, "Shiro Kujira") *Genius 143. "Guys on the Move" (動きだした奴等, "Ugokidashi ta Yatsura") *Genius 144. "Battle of the Best" (頂上対決, "Chōjō Taiketsu") *Genius 145. "Insight Into Weakness" (弱点を見抜く眼力, "Jakuten o Minuku Ganriki") *Genius 146. "Truth Revealed!" (事実発覚！, "Jijitsu Hakkaku!") *Genius 147. "Captain Yamato" (大和部長, "Yamato Buchō") *Genius 148. "Waltzing Toward Destruction" (破滅への輪舞曲, "Hametsu he no Rinbu Kyoku") *Genius 149. "Endurance" (持久戦, "Jikyū sen") Volume 18 - Ace in the Hole *Genius 150. "Closest Thing to Glory" (掴みかけた栄光, "Tsukami Kake ta Eikō") *Genius 151. "Cheer" (応援, "Ōen") *Genius 152. "Unpredictable" (読み切れなかった男, "Yomikire Nakatta Otoko") *Genius 153. "Illusion" (まぼろし, "Ma Boroshi") *Genius 154. "Ace in the Hole" (とっておきの切り札, "Totte Oki no Kirifuda") *Genius 155. "Love Overthrow" (下克上大好き, "Gekokujō Daisuki") *Genius 156. "Optimum Pace" ("High Tension") *Genius 157. "Passed the First Round" (1回戦突破！！, "1 Kaisen Toppa!!") *Genius 158. "Bowling, Go!" (ボウリングでGO！, "Bōringu de GO!") Volume 19 - Goodbye Tennis *Genius 159. "The Prince Of Bowling" (ボウリングの王子様, "Bōringu no Ōji Sama") *Genius 160. "Tezuka's Journey" (手塚の旅立ち, "Teduka no Tabidachi") *Genius 161. "The New Oishi Regime" (大石新体制, "Ōishi Shin Taisei") *Genius 162. "The Skill Of Saitama's Midoriyama Jr. High" (埼玉緑山中の実力, "Saitama Midori Sanchū no Jitsuryoku") *Genius 163. "Endurance" (粘り, "Nebari") *Genius 164. "To Each Their Own Battle" (それぞれの戦い, "Sorezore no Tatakai") *Genius 165. "Kids" (ガキなんて, "Gaki Nante") *Genius 166. "Follow The Rhythm" (リズムに乗りまくれ♪, "Rizumu ni Nori Makure♪") *Genius 167. "Sengoku VS Kamio" (千石VS神尾, "Sengoku VS Kamio") Volume 20 - Their Own Style Of Tennis *Genius 168. "The Man With The Long Racket" (長いラケットの男, "Nagai Raketto no Otoko") *Genius 169. "Seigaku VS Rokkaku" (青学VS六角, "Seigaku VS Rokkaku") *Genius 170. "Their Own Style Of Tennis" (自分達のテニス, "Jibun Tachi no Tenisu") *Genius 171. "Showdown" (真っ向勝負！, "Makkō Shōbu!") *Genius 172. "Beware Of 'THAT'!" (アレに気を付けろ！, "Are ni ki o Tsukero!") *Genius 173. "The New Style Of Hadoukyuu" (新型波動球, "Shingata Hadōkyū") *Genius 174. "Initiative" (主導権, "Shudō Ken") *Genius 175. "Local Skirmish" (局地戦, "Kyokuchi sen") *Genius 176. "He Returned It..." (返してきた…, "Kaeshi te Kita...") Volume 21 - Kikumaru's New Step *Genius 177. "Adversity" (窮地, "Kyūchi") *Genius 178. "Kikumaru's New Step" (菊丸印の新ステップ, "Kikumaru Shirushi no Shin Suteppu") *Genius 179. "Moment of Confusion" (決着の瞬間, "Kecchaku no Shunkan") *Genius 180. "Pressure" (プレッシャー, "Puresshā") *Genius 181. "Aoi Kentarou" (葵 剣太郎, "Aoi Kentarō") *Genius 182. "First Contact" (ファーストコンタクト, "Fāsuto Kontakuto") *Genius 183. "Kaidoh Kaoru's Tennis" (海堂 薫のテニス, "Kaidō Kaoru no Tenisu") *Genius 184. "Remains of a Scar" (爪痕を残して, "Tsumeato o Nokoshi te") *Genius 185. "vs. Rikkai Mode" (対立海モード, "Tairitsu Umi Mōdo") Rikkai Daigaku arc Volume 22 - Surprise Attack *Genius 186. "Surprise Attack" *Genius 187. "2 Minutes 11 Seconds" *Genius 188. "Sign of Dangerous Mode" *Genius 189. "Terrifying Knuckle Serve" *Genius 190. "Merciless Attacks" *Genius 191. "Ryoma Awakens" *Genius 192. "Proof of Awakening" *Genius 000. "Legend of the Samurai" Volume 23 - Kantou Tournament Finals *Genius 193. "The Law of Rikkai Dai Fuzoku" *Genius 194. "The Terror of Red Eyes" *Genius 195. "Kantou Tournament Finals" *Genius 196. "Preemptive Punch!" *Genius 197. "Despair" *Genius 198. "As Rivals" *Genius 199. "This is Our Answer" *Genius 200. "Pride" *Genius 200. "Pride 2" Volume 24 - Checkmate *Genius 202. "Golden Pair Revived" *Genius 203. "Kikumaru's Vow" *Genius 204. "No-sign Combination Play" *Genius 205. "The Gentleman and the Trickster" *Genius 206. "Two Lasers" *Genius 207. "Oishi Territory" *Genius 208. "Checkmate" *Genius 209. "Yanagi Renji vs Inui Sadaharu" *Genius 210. "4 Years 2 Months and 15 Days" Volume 25 - Memories *Genius 211. "Collapse of Data Tennis" *Genius 212. "Probability of Victory" *Genius 213. "Memories" *Genius 214. "3 Straight Losses for Seigaku" *Genius 215. "The Champions Who Do Not Permit Losing" *Genius 216. "Kirihara Akaya vs Fuji Syusuke" *Genius 217. "A Trap Aiming for a Moment's Chance" *Genius 218. "Catalyst" *Genius 219. "And Fuji Smiles" Volume 26 - Finale *Genius 220. "In a Pinch, a Hidden Miracle" *Genius 221. "Place of Arrival" *Genius 222. "Finale" *Genius 223. "Feeling of Existence" *Genius 224. "Here Comes Ryoma" *Genius 225. "Echizen Ryoma vs Sanada Genichirou" *Genius 226. "An Existence That Transcends Self-Actualization" *Genius 227. "A Shocking Fact" *Genius 228. "One Who Falls with Despair" *Genius 229. "Until the Very Last Point" Volume 27 - The Captain's Decision *Genius 230. "Seigaku's Pillar of Support" *Genius 231. "Extraordinary Kid" *Genius 232. "Recollections" *Genius 233. "A High Wall, Therefore" *Genius 234. "The Captain's Decision" *Genius 235. "The Number One Person Who Hates Losing" *Genius 236. "A New Messenger" *Genius 237. "Seigaku's Summer Vacaction" Nationals - Higa Chuu arc Volume 28 - Hyoeti Rhapsody *Genius 238. "The Greatest Terror in History" *Genius 239. "The Approaching Nightmare: Silver Seat" *Genius 240. "A Strange Encounter" *Genius 241. "Ryoma's Girlfriend" *Genius 242. "Hyoutei Rhapsody" *Genius 243. "The Sleeping Lion" *Genius 244. "A Place where the Top Talents gather once every 10 years" *Genius 245. (Wild 1) "Tough Guy" *Genius 246. (Wild 2) "Treasure" Volume 29 - Curtains Rise for the Nationals *Genius 247. (Wild 3) Goodbye Pei-chan... and *Genius 248. The Curtains Rise for the Nationals *Genius 249. Return of Tezuka *Genius 250. Oishi's Decision *Genius 251. Curtains Rise for the Nationals!! *Genius 252. The Skill of Okinawa's Higa Jr. High *Genius 253. A Lone Man's Battle *Genius 254. Seigaku vs. Higa *Genius 255. One Shot Killer Big Bang Volume 30 - I Hate Gouya *Genius 256. "Each's Service Game" *Genius 257. "1 Point Difference" *Genius 258. "Final Measures" *Genius 259. "I Hate Gouya" *Genius 260. "Counterattack" *Genius 261. "The spirit of an Artisan" *Genius 262. "A Choice" *Genius 263. "Determination Towards Victory" *Genius 264. "Fourth Counter: Kagerou Zutsumi" Volume 31 - A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match *Genius 265. "A Clever Scheme!? Kikumaru's Singles Match" *Genius 266. "The Provision for that Promise" *Genius 267. "Serious Mode" *Genius 268. "The Place to be Found" *Genius 269. "The man called 'The Hitman'" *Genius 270. "Advice" *Genius 271. "Complete Revival" *Genius 272. "Hyaku Ren Jitoku no Kiwami" *Genius 273. "The best 8 Gathers" Nationals - Hyotei Rematch arc Volume 32 - Tricky Fellows *Genius 274. "Tricky Fellows" *Genius 275. "The Unreadable Man" *Genius 276. "The Origins of Strength" *Genius 277. "The Bloody Showdown" *Genius 278. "Lighting the Heart on Fire" *Genius 279. "Short-term battle" *Genius 280. "Probability...100%" *Genius 281. "The Unbeatable Man" *Genius 282. "Tezuka's Close Call" Volume 33 - Tezuka Kunimitsu in Kyushu *Genius 283. "Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 1" *Genius 284. "Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 2" *Genius 285. "Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 3" *Genius 286. "Tezuka Kyuushuu Arc 4" *Genius 287. "The One Who Has Mastered It" *Genius 288. "Accident" *Genius 289. "Hyoutei's Golden Pair" *Genius 290. "Double Peak Battle" *Genius 291. "Overcome" *Genius 292. "The Infinite Possibilities of Doubles" Volume 34 - Synchro *Genius 293. "Synchro" *Genius 294. "Birth of the True Golden Pairs" *Genius 295. "A Game One can Be Satisfied With" *Genius 296. "The Self-Centered Pair" *Genius 297. "Fierce Clash! Echizen Ryoma vs Atobe Keigo" *Genius 298. "Prelude to the Battle" *Genius 299. "World of Ice" *Genius 300. "An Approach to Perfection" *Genius 301. "Supporting Seigaku's Pillar" *Genius 302. "The Value Of Ryoma's Experience" Volume 35 - Farewell, Hyoutei Gakuen *Genius 303. "Decision For Victory" *Genius 304. "Who's the Winner" *Genius 305. "First Defeat" *Genius 306. "Two Princes" *Genius 307. "Shitenhouji's Skill" *Genius 308. "The Desire to be close to that person, even if it's just one more step" *Genius 309. "Atonement" *Genius 310. "Wild Lion" *Genius 311. "The Man who researched beneath the surface of Muga" *Genius 312. "Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami" Nationals - Shitenhoji arc Volume 36 - Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji *Genius 313. "Order Announced" *Genius 314. "Heated Battle! Seigaku VS Shitenhouji" *Genius 315. "The Perfect Man" *Genius 316. "One Rank Above" *Genius 317. "Fuji's Desperation" *Genius 318. "Bible vs Genius" *Genius 319. "The Gate that has been shut hard" *Genius 320. "My Time" *Genius 321. "Period" Volume 37 - The Terror of Comic Tennis *Genius 322. "The Terror of Comic Tennis" *Genius 323. "Comepri" *Genius 324. "Grasp the Poker Face" *Genius 325. "Be Stubborn" *Genius 326. "Prince of Impressions: Hitouji Yuuji and Koharu's Love Chapter" *Genius 327. "Because We Are Rivals" *Genius 328. "Creator" *Genius 329. "Seigaku's Extra Baggage" *Genius 330. "The Greatest Respect" *Genius 331. "The Last Tennis Match" Volume 38 - The Fierce Battle! 1-Ball Match: Echizen Ryoma VS Tooyama Kintarou *Genius 332. "The Stage is Set" *Genius 333. "Hyaku Ren Jitoku vs Saikikanpatsu" *Genius 334. "Absolute Prediction" *Genius 335. One's Own Threshold *Genius 336. "The Final Battle" *Genius 337. "The Fierce Battle! 1-Point Match: Echizen Ryoma vs Tooyama Kintarou" *Genius 338. "Devil" *Genius 339. "The Whereabouts of the One-Point Match" *Genius 340. "Towards the Prince of Tennis" *Genius 341. "Tonight is a Yakiniku Party" Finals National - Rikkai Daigaku Rematch arc Volume 39 - Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!! *Genius 342. "Outbreak! Yakiniku Battle!!" *Genius 343. "Requiem to the Fallen" *Genius 344. "Farewell Yakiniku sauce: The Golden Flavor" *Genius 345. "Where is Ryoma?" *Genius 346. "Animosity" *Genius 347. "Lightning and Shadow" *Genius 348. "FuuRinKaInZanRai" *Genius 349. "Defeated Tezuka Zone" *Genius 350. "Conviction" *Genius 351. "Captain and Vice-Captain" Volume 40 - The Prince Who Forgot Tennis *Genius 352. "Certain Expectation" *Genius 353. "The Whereabouts of the Ball" *Genius 354. "The Prince who forgot Tennis" *Genius 355. "Broken Spirit" *Genius 356. "The Master Beast Tamer" *Genius 357. "Straight and Curved" *Genius 358. "Kaidou Awakens" *Genius 359. "Nightmare" *Genius 360. "Fuji Syuusuke vs Tezuka Kunimitsu" Volume 41 - The Final Battle! The Prince VS the Child of God *Genius 361. "Thought Beyond 2 Years" *Genius 362. "Fuji Syuusuke's Great Wall - 2nd Match" *Genius 363. "With Close Eyes, Myheart Feels You" *Genius 364. "Trickery" *Genius 365. "Time, Moving Once Again" *Genius 366. "Remember" *Genius 367. "1 Piece of Memory" *Genius 368. "Bonds" *Genius 369. "Join With Ryoma" *Genius 370. "Reinforcements" *Genius 371. "Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God" Volume 42 - Dear Prince *Genius 372. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 2 *Genius 373. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 3 *Genius 374. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 4 *Genius 375. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 5 *Genius 376. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 6 *Genius 377. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 7 *Genius 378. Final Battle! The Prince vs The Child of God 8 *Genius 379. Dear Prince: To The Princes of Tennis See Also *'New Prince of Tennis' Category:Chapters Category:Lists